nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:HellHoundSlayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HellHoundSlayer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Magma-Man (Talk) 2011-03-27T10:04:07 Okay You can go ahead and post them. If you would like some help with layout and storyline, ask me or Sniperteam82308; we have made our own storylines that are the most popular here. Unfortunately, Magma-Man (the administrator) left, and I can't reach him on the horn. I'm glad to see you found our little and are going to help us out. Let your imagination run wild and post, post, post! ~Daniel Smith Make sure before you post something that it hasn't already been made. Getting into copyright fights is a bitch, trust me. I'll be sure to check out your map and anything else you make. I always looks. One of the rules on this Wiki is that ONLY the creator or administrator can edit your pages. However, if a regular user sees that your page is vandalised, we will remove the vandalism. The only thing us regular users can do is fix spelling and grammar. Do I have your permission to fix spelling and grammar? ~Daniel Smith I had that same problem. In order to counter this, you must copy and paste what you have then hit "Preview". It should show up then. If it doesn't, you'll probably have to type it all over again. Sorry. I look forward to reading your new map and everything. ~Daniel Smith I'll be here and I'll take a look. In the mean time, please take a look at the latest news blog. It contains all the updates of this Wiki. ~Daniel Smith I don't mind what you add. ~Daniel Smith Infoboxes You do know I have a character infobox, a level infobox, and a User Page infobox, right? Anyway, welcome to the wiki! Sorry, I haven't been on much lately, been really occupied with a text adventure I'm making, a book I'm writing, youtube, and school. Magma-Man 22:29, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, considering the obvious fact that the date on the picture is 3/5/2011, I'm going to have to say it's fake. Don't overlook the obvious. ~Daniel Smith Editing Can you use correct grammar on your articles please? And when making a article put a level infobox. Thanks Fizzywizzy 08:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) NOOO! Why'd you leave? We were doing so well. Round 15. Great guns. 1 down. And it was almost over. Why?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 23:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) It may have been your conection then because I got off right after. Then an hour or two later got back on to play Multiplayer. Finally a 41. Almost have the Commando.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 04:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry won't be on today. Maybe tomorrow after I get off work.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 18:12, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Hi. Can you just copy and paste the info for your creations? Because that is messy, because you aren't using good grammar thanks Fizzywizzy 21:09, April 12, 2011 (UTC) KK. Just remember to sign in when posting Fizzywizzy 21:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Well. Like I said. I got behind on errands and well... went shopping. I've been using my phone. I'll get on. Oh and I got a stupid kinect.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I did.... and maybe its just because I'm so good it makes you seem bad.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 00:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh as for the whole not hearing me thing. Thats because A I'm using a Kinect and am not sure if I even set it up right. B I have a sore throat and don't want to shout into the god foresaken machine. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Not your maps... your skill.:) I was joking though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure I don't see why not. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I have a few ideas.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ha yea right!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Really its just another storyline following the JFK group. It involves them going through alternet dimensions with the zombies being different every time. One time they will be aliens one time woman one time robots one time pirates one time government agents one time elves ibe time mystical creatures one time ghosts. See thats 8 maps right there. And at least one will have the basic zombie. I am also planning on the JFK group going to different franchises such as Gears of War, Mass Effect, Army of Two. A few times it will even take place in hellish or opposite versions as previous maps.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) No the elves will be more like Lord of the Rings elves and will feature a Dragon as the boss. Also I have one other idea and it is great.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Its a thing where you get to create a character similar to Fallout. You can have only 1 character. You get to choose its strength, accuracy, luckiness, stealth it'll be nice. You can also edit facial features and costumes. The characters are editable after you make one though. Oh you can also use your voice as the characters by recording lines in a certain situation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Why not. I'll get on at 9:45. You do all the talking. I'll do simple things like nod yes or no. Or knife to indicate I want you to open something.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:33, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Why not. I'll admit however it is my worst map. Hey do you have World at War? Not the maps on Black Ops but the actual World at War?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Damn. After we die how about some more Ascension?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:39, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Just tell me when you get on.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Thats cause I get the good guns. Your host by the way. Oh and do you read any poetry? Poe maybe?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait no to poetry? And thats alirght. I'm actually listening to The Raven and The Tell Tale Heart right now. They are my favortie Poe poems.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright well I have about 2:30 left in The Raven and I'll have listened to them both. Then I'll get on... god did I just go goth?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright. And just because I like horror poetry films games doesn't mean... oh wait yes it does.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm watching a Tim Burton short that features the Raven. Its about a mentally unstable and insane 7 year old. Its actually quite good.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) No its really good actually. The child has immersed himself in a world were he is scientist named Vincent who in a book finds a note from his asistant that he burried his wife. So the child goes to the backyard and digs up his moms flowers. She grounds him and after that tells him is he is her not Vincent and just a young boy and to give it up and play outside. This utterly tears his mind apart and every nightmare every imagination ever creation scares the poor child to death before he is able to leave the room. He then falls on the floor dying from a panic attack and quotes The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe before dying. I liked it at least.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm awaiting.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) How long does it take to get one kill?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You mean a location of the zoo? Well, what kind of zombies are they fighting? ~Daniel Smith I would send them to somewhere in Central America, like Honduras or Puerto Rico. But it all depends on what happens during the previous map. ~Daniel Smith Angry So you dare to be rude/hate a fellow editor in this wiki? Well that is not really acceptable. If i WERE an Admin i would have your ass kicked out of this wikia. Fizzywizzy 21:27, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Too bad that you're not one aswell. And sign in posts Fizzywizzy 21:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yea well you were a "potty mouth". People need to learn to turn their mics off when getting yelled at.:) Don't worry I got off the same time.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Ha. I try not to. I like to keep my cool peresonality.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm cool! And smart and handsome... at least thats what mommy tells me.:)22:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe... I'm close to recruiting a sexbot in New Vegas for some whorehouse.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the tip how do you think i am doing so far ? I just checked the Creations for Free Use Page... Thanks for letting us use your stuff in our maps! Salvager is probably going to be in my third map once I finally make it! I've been putting ALOT of thought into my maps just like I do all my other video game projects. That's why I started this wiki, I started having my own ideas for Zombie Maps as my video game ideas and after seeing that Fizzy Wizzy and Daniel Smith all made blog post for their ideas on the Nazi Zombies Wiki I decided to make a wiki so we could share them. I'm rambling AGAIN! Thanks for helping out this wiki and joining in on the community! Magma-Man 07:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) User Infobox ﻿You know, I made the User Infobox for a reason. Could you please use it? The template's name is Infobox User. If you don't want to you don't have to though. Magma-Man 18:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Edit your user page, got to insert at the top of the editor, select Template, scroll down to Other template, type in Infobox User, you should be able to figure out the rest. (I am assuming you left the message "I don't know how" make sure to sign them from now on! Just either click "Signature" in the editor or put four "~"s otherwise I won't know who left the message. Magma-Man 18:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ... and your sure this won't mess up anything. And that I'll have the maps.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 21:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC) What? So it messes something up with mine. Hell no. I am emailing my password to my email... yea I kind of forgot. When I get it email it to you so no one else can get it. Still I want yours first as it is your idea.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 21:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I want your password so I can download the Black Ops maps first. I mean why should I pay the price if its your idea. Also hold on I got the password I need to remove all credit card information from there just in case.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 21:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry and hold on. It won't let me remove the payment option until I pay something I owe. I have a feeling it was Dead Money but whatever. Anyway my new email is sniperteam8238@gmail.com. Send me a message and things will go underway. I may however not immediantly respond. Just go to Xbox.com and look at my download history Map Packs 2 and 3 are on page 4 Map Pack 1 is at the bottom of page 3.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 21:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) NERD JOKES! They are so funny. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I love being a nerd.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) The blue screen of death one yes the Pi R Scared one no.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) See ya. And yes it is fun.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Nice I'll be one. Likely playing Homefront.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 18:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you have Dead Space 2? Just asking. I'd love to play some of that multiplayer with you.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Hey be warned of PowerSeeker. Shes a bitch. The one who caused me to leave actually. Oh and say hi to DS2117. Shes a really nice person and my best friend there.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Of course I have Dead Space! But in that game its a campaign only experiance. In case that changes your mind...Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:19, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm imaging now a used copy would be about $20-$30 .Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:24, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I found that part quite easy...Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:29, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thats why all my slots are 2 Medium Med Packs 1 fully upgraded Plasma Cutter and the rest is PC ammo.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sucks to be you.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:37, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Thats cold.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I've got a few ideas. Allot of my fan fictions however are for Star Wars, Terminator, Nazi Zombies, Call of Duty, and Red vs. Blue. Not many in Dead Space. Although I could make one.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright. You can post it to the Dead Space Fanon Wiki.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) http://deadspacefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity .Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Own storyline. I'll do the outline.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:00, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ... alright...Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 11:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I like them all except the one that is meele. And by the way... the aliens are called Necromorhps.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:48, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sunds good and some of it. Not finished though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:47, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I've got that handled more Necromorphs would be fine but only if you wish they aren't needed. And tomorrow may be a bit of a stretch.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:51, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Necromorphs are the aliens. Oh and I mean that I may not be able to finish in that time.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright... AND THEIR NECROMORPHS!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 02:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I think we have enough of those.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 11:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Cool.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 20:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) May have forgetten.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Fine. It takes place on a research site on Mars. You are guarding a base and one day a special delivery gets there. A day later the Necromporphs attack. That good enough for now.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 00:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Play Dead Space 2. Then tell me it makes no sense. There are so many Audio and Text Logs one even directly stating a Marker was shipped to Mars.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 00:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm saying it makes sense if you play Dead Space 2.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 00:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Do what you want right now.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I liked it all to tell the truth.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright thats cool.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) It takes time you know.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) New ones. I'm making them right now.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 22:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't know if I'll be on at all really. Maybe if this heater thing helps... see being the loser I am I got up started streching and pulled something in my neck... good thing Jordan spent the night last night...Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 12:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry there were to many people in the party it made us lag. And you weren't playing with us so you were obviously the first to go. That and we had 2 other people already.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 21:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC) For what not playing with you(Really its usually your Sister I play with) for once?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 20:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) And you said we weren't friends. Thus I won't play with you. I'll stick with your sister her tits and my dick.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 20:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am 12 but i dont have a game system in my house. I have to go to an internet cafe called net heads. you might have heard of it, it is in Carmel IN. Okay I don't mind if he's banned for giving out information, but I do mind if he is 13. Just ask him to remove info from his user page and I'll unban him. ~Daniel Smith Whatever you say. If he's harrassing you, you should ban him from your wiki too. Don't ban him yet though. ~Daniel Smith I kinda want to know too. ~Daniel Smith Don't unban him at all. Hes a douche I hate him. Again hes unbanned I go.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Not Daniel. MM hasn't said anything yet.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 03:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) It's better than your original. It looks like something from a movie poster. ~Daniel Smith You're being an unfair fucker. Camalex97 and Registered Contributor didn't do anything wrong. I'm not saying I DO like them, I don't, but you have to be fair if you're gonna be an admin. ~Daniel Smith Excuse me, but how was I a pussy? And how come all of a sudden you like Sniperteam? You two hated each other yesterday. ~Daniel Smith Just because you don't like new comers does not mean you can treat them like shit. Getting new users is great. That's what's supposed to happen. And besides, Registered Contributor and Camalex97 aren't active. ~Daniel Smith Registered Contributor is too busy with that gay ass piece of shit cock sucking homo loving Call of Duty Wiki. He only comes here when he gets into a big fight with Sactage and all the other butt crack licking fuckers. Thus you won't have to worry about him or Camalex97. Sulforouspack48 will have to talk to Magma-Man. Hopefully CaptainMacMillan is a good user. ~Daniel Smith All the people there are either smart asses, trolls, or people showing off their supposed knowledge of weapons. They say things like "Maybe they should add the Vz. 58. Oh wait, that's an AK-47. Or maybe they should add the AKM. Oh wait, that's an AK-47". Shit like that. "Look at me I show off my knowledge of guns!". Whoopdy fucking do! They think they are all awesome by insulting users who are 13, 14, and 15, and they go by stereotypes such as "All 13, 14, and 15 year olds are stupid. They don't even known how to shoot a gun". Then Sactage goes and bans Sniperteam then HE SPAMS MY PAGE and yells at me for spamming his user page. I never touched his damn user page! The admins also stick up for anons and ban people who tell them off. Plus, Callofduty4 said the other day "Since when do you guys try to piss me off?". That fucking sent me over the edge. Everybody there is also so damn technical. If you say "a lot of people" they say "How many?". Plus, the admins yell at people for not following the Call of Duty Wiki's Rules, when they don't follow the Rules theirself. And heavenforbid you make ONE spelling error! All the fuckers there can go suck a dick, fuck a dude in the ass, lick a ballsack, and drink cum off the ground. ~Daniel Smith I don't wanna be here if hes unbanned. Besides he could be lying about his age you know.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 13:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I should have lied and told you guys it was 14. Then he would probably say "Oh wait did I say 12 I meant 13 and my birthday is tomorrow!Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) So what Daniels my best friend but hes wrong in this case. The kid is only 12 and claims to be 13 because he wants to edit this wiki. And besides I know you won't block me for flamming him and that was one condition Daniel made to make me stay. I'm gonna flame his ass till he leaves.>:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd ask you to come help and do it with me but MM would step in and we would get into some deep shit with him. You losing your administrative powers and shit. I can't believe that he made me lose mine because I was making jokes to a friend.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep your only a sysop MM is the only beuracratt.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) It means you can only delete things and ban people. Cratts can make other people admins or remove their admin powers. Now then hold on I've got to take a shit so I'll be back.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I think I tore something.:) Anyway where were we in our conversation.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:22, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh right.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) We need something new to bitch about.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... wanna bitch about Captain Macmillan and his coping ways?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Well. He had the same location same name same weapons. I say you ban him for coping.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) No.... but you can.>:)Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:32, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright.... I still don't like any of the newcomers though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:34, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I hate the new usesr. Carmalex and TheLoneZombieSlayer were great but the two who joined this week suck.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:36, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I just hate the two new users.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 14:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll do NV. See I play more than just Call of Duty.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 16:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I like your new icon! A ton better then your old one! Magma-Man 23:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Same here. You should have told him it was 14.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Sulfurouspack48 Please, don't be so horrible to Sulfurouspack48. Saying no one wants him here is a lie, I'm fine with him. If he's acting like a faggot he's probably angry because he's been banned. Anyway, because your an admin you also setting a really bad example for this wiki and it's other admins. (me and Daniel) Leave him alone and simply unban him once we have proof he's 13 or he turns 13 and has proof. So please just stop giving him hate messages. Magma-Man 22:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) The New User Please stop talking crap about him. I will not have an admin do that kind of stuff. I could have your admin status taken away for showing disrespect and mistreating other users. Go ahead and argue with me about his age and get me proof, but stop insulting him. I'm sick of having the community treat each other like shit and might even give away free temporary bans to anyone who treats other users like shit for no reason. Magma-Man 01:20, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Just read your comment on Daniel's talk page. Just want to point out that I never heard of you being a christian or a jew, so "swearing to god" would mean nothing to you. Oh, and God is always capatalized if you're talking about the Christian/Jew God. Magma-Man 01:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) WAIT A SECOND! People always turn 14 when they are in seventh grade, and turn 13 when they are in sixth grade unless they were held back. The school year is almost done, so he should be 13 or will be 13 soon, and according to one of the things you've told me he turned 12 a couple days ago. I looked at the history of his userpage, and I saw nothing about him being 12, only that he was in 6th grade. He should be 13 or almost 13, and according to your source he just turned 12! Magma-Man 01:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Please put a ~~~~ at the end of your posts on talk pages. Anyway, I find it hard to believe you were held back. Until Middle School it is almost impossible to be held back because it won't matter with your future, you must of done REALLY bad. Anyway, I'm in 7th grade and I don't know anyone who's 13 in my grade at this point. (I don't have friends, but that doesn't mean I don't know people) Pretty much all of them are 14 by now. So pretty much all sixth graders are 13 by now. Magma-Man 01:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Who is this solfouros guy i am hearing aboutThe lone zombie slayer 17:33, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I got the idea for the goals thing from your page but I did'nt copy it and please don't tell people my name. Ok wahtever Sorry, I just realy like pictures. Sulfurouspack48 11:02, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind. Sulfurouspack48 11:06, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well Jordans not a bitch.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Signatures Category:Templates Category:User Templates 01:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC)